A cage segment of this type is known from DE 10246825 A. The known cage segments can be disposed one-after-another on their end surfaces in a row, so that with a relatively low expenditure a cage can be formed which is suited in particular for use with very large rolling-element bearings having relatively small rollers.
A cage segment is known from JP 2008082380, which includes a solid lubricant, in order to fix the rolling elements to the cage segment.
Given the increasing demand for ever-larger rolling-element bearings, for example for wind turbines, cage concepts are required for ever-higher mechanical loads. The weight of the rolling elements used also increases ever more with the size of the rolling-element bearing, so that ever-more-stable cage assemblies are required for this reason as well.